A Visit To The Jungle
by k-a-dg
Summary: Tumblr roleplaying thread written in 2013. Paragraphs by Jane Porter written by Tumblr user jane-rp. The characters of Jane Porter & Ariel are completely owned by the Walt Disney Company.


The thunder boomed loudly, causing Ariel to shudder. She was out at sea, on a ship with a few of Eric's crew mates. Due to his visiting another kingdom, Ariel was the only member of her family on board. Melody was spending the weekend with the merpeople, which left Ariel alone.

Eric had suggested that she go on a little voyage with the crew, in order to learn a bit more about sailing. She had told him so much about the life of merpeople, and he had told her that now it was her turn to learn something new.

The ship left at dawn, and at first, it seemed like the perfect day to be out at sea. However, an hour or so into the trip, the skies had darkened, and a storm had quickly approached. The redhead could only hope that the ship would hold steady.

There were some medicine plants missing in her father' stock and it was Jane's due to find them on the jungle in that horrible morning. The sky was dark, and she could easily pretend the day had turned into late night. She descended searching for the leaves which descriptions she got from a little old guide book, and in the silence a stormy bang echoed through the trees. She looked up above just in time to see a lighting crossing the dark sky. Obviously she would have nothing but a few minutes before she started to get wet, then she decided to take the beach way back home. Only when the wind blew stronger Jane could see there was a ship nearby the breaking waves, struggling against the stormy sea. She gasped when another thunder shook the land and only then she realized how troubled that watercraft was. After a minute or two she got an idea that could be helpful to get them through the fog that had just fell over the coast. Jane dug a shallow hole on the sand and dropped there all the leaves and gravels she had collected earlier and with two sticks she tried to make some fire hoping the rain wouldn't fall for another few minutes. When the flames finally appeared consuming the leaves, she stepped back staring the fog where the ship had been hidden and hoping the firelight would lead them straight to the land.

The storm was only getting stronger, and Ariel gripped the handlebar at the hull of the ship, hoping for the best but fearing the worse. She narrowed her eyes to see through the fog. What she was looking for, she wasn't sure. But suddenly, as she peered through the grayness, a small orange light shone through.

"That way!" she yelled, pointing to the small flame. "I think that land is over there! Hurry!" The crew mates listened to the instructions of their princess, guiding the ship the best they could through the roaring waves. The ship was rocking more and more, and the struggle to get to shore became more difficult.

For a moment, Jane almost felt relieved when the ship's shape shaded the white fog, but soon it seemed to get distant again and she feared they were one step closer from getting lost, which would be a horrible trouble with the storm so close. She thought faster, and only when the wind blew once again, raising a sand cloud toward the sea, she got a new idea. Jane glanced at the sky feeling the firsts rain drops falling over her face and she cursed the weather as she had never done before. As fast as she could, she ran out to the wood's edges, collecting some other leaves with weird shapes, and then got back to the fire, throwing them into the glowing light. It took one second until the flames grew higher and a strong stink came up from the fire, mingling with the stormy wind that was still blowing in the sea's direction. She stared the fog and waited, hoping whoever was behind it could follow her trace.

Watching the flames, Ariel noticed them get bigger and bigger, and she realized someone must be on the shoreline, trying to guide them. She wasn't that experienced at controlling a ship or instructing crew mates; Eric always did that! Not knowing what else to do, she simply gripped the side of the ship, hoping the ship mates knew what they were doing.

The redhead's hair was whipping around from the harsh winds, and she struggled to keep it out of her face. She let go of the side for a moment in an attempt to pull it back from her face. But as soon as she released it, the ship bumped against something hard, and was sent onto the deck forcefully.

But now, they weren't moving. Her legs and knuckles feeling sore, Ariel carefully stood up and went to the side again. She looked down and saw that they had reached the shore.

The wind stopped blowing and the rain finally fell down all over the shore, lighting the sky with lightning and thunders. The rain quickly dispelled the fog and relieved, Jane saw the ship reaching the sand. Immediately, she ran to it, shivering when her bare feet touched the cold water. Her eyes scanned the borders of the ship, trying to see someone up there. "Hello?" – she shouted against the wind that had just started blowing again. "Are you all right?" – she could not see clearly with the rain falling on her face, but she did see a shadow arising in one of the sides of the ship.

Ariel leaned over the side of the ship upon hearing a voice, her hair now hanging off the ship. "Hello!" she called down, cupping her hands over her mouth. The redhead squinted, seeing a silhouette peering up at her from the beach.

Unsure of what to say, Ariel paused for a moment before saying hesitantly, "Um.. Friend.. or.. foe?" _Wasn't that what you were supposed to say when running into someone in a new place?_

The rain stopped again as the crew slowly started to reach the sand. Jane got back to the firelight trying to avoid the cold wind, though the flames were almost gone. She saw someone getting closer. The same redhead she had seen before and then she smiled friendly going toward the visitor. "Oh, my goodness, are you all right? You must be so frightened, actually _I_ was really frightened! I guess I've never seen a storm like this before and…" – Jane stopped talking covering her blushed cheeks. She was doing that again. Talking too much. "I'm sorry. I was so nervous I almost forgot to control myself. I'm Jane, by the way. Jane Porter." – she said giving the stranger a weak smile.

Ariel offered a smile in return as she reached the woman and extended her hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Jane. I'm Ariel, the um.. The Princess of Denmark. But please, just call me Ariel."

The redhead gazed around her up at all the magnificent trees. Clearly this part of the continent was a jungle. However, Jane seemed to be alone. A thought dawned on the former mermaid. "Jane, are you.. Are you _lost_ here?"

Jane shook Ariel's hand. "It's nice to meet you, too!" – she said, following her gaze. "Oh, no, no, no!" – she hastened to say. "Actually, I live in here."- looking around, Jane realized how awkward would be finding a woman alone in the jungle. "It's a long story." – she continued shrugging. "But I guess now it's you and your crew who are lost, right?" – the thunders trembled the air again. "Soon it's going to start to rain again." – she said staring the dark clouds. "Would you like to come to my camp? I can make us all some tea while we await the storm dispel!" – Jane exclaimed smiling.

Ariel's eyes brightened. She was cold and wet, and she was sure some tea would warm her up. "That would be great," she smiled, but then she thought of something. This is a wild jungle… How can Jane have tea?

"Um," the redhead stammered, "Sorry but.. Where are you going to get the tea?" She looked behind Jane. "Is there a little town back there?"

She was going to move when Ariel questioned her about the tea. She laughed nodding and knowing that what she had thought before was just right. It would be pretty awkward indeed to find a woman simply living in the wild jungle like that. "Not actually no, that's part of the long story! This way." – she exclaimed starting to walk so Ariel would follow her. "We brought bunches of boxes from England when we first came to Africa. You know, researching in such isolated place like this might be harder than it sounds and unfortunately most of them did not last as much as I wish they had. But you'd be surprised about what you can find in the jungle. There are many plants that just suit perfectly fine as tea when they are properly boiled with some water. Oh, but don't worry, I'm sure our stock still keeps some English chamomile." After a few minutes walking, she finally pushed some broadleaves out of the way and there was the camp. "Welcome!" – she said smiling again while holding the leaves so Ariel could pass through.

Ariel looked at Jane questioningly but said nothing as she followed her into the jungle. As she walked, she looked behind her to see that the crew was resting on the deck, and as if on cue, they all bellowed a hearty laugh in unison.

"Oh, you're from England!" Ariel exclaimed. "I've heard such wonderful things about England." The redhead listened to Jane, wondering what in the sea she was talking about.

Just as Ariel was becoming skeptical of the jungle woman, Jane pushed some leaves aside, revealing a little hut and other structures. "Wow," she breathed in awe, stepping into the soft grass that had replaced the sand.

While Ariel looked up to the camp Jane got into a small hut and came back with a little tea box. "Yes! I'm from England, my accent usually betrays me! And I got to agree with you, it is a marvelous country. I've um… moved here about a year or two, I'm not sure. It's hard to keep time running when we live in the jungle!" – she shrugged, descending in front of a small fire where she putted some more sticks and leaves making the flames grow. After putting the water to boil she rose turning back to her guest and indicating a place nearby the fire for her to sit. "If you don't mind me to ask, where were you going before the storm had brought you here?" – she asked sitting by the fire too.

Ariel sat next to Jane, hoping that they were in a safe area. Though she found the idea of living in the jungle fascinating, the redhead couldn't help but wonder why Jane lived in such a primitive area, especially since she was from such an advanced country like England.

Jane's question brought Ariel back to reality. "Oh, well um, we were just sailing around. No real destination." She shrugged, then chuckled. "My uh, my husband wanted me to spend a day on the ship, to learn how to control it and instruct the crew mates, things like that." She started rubbing her hands over the fire. "It's one of his passions, sailing. I guess he just wanted me to take part of it as much as he does." She smiled, suddenly missing Eric and wishing he was there with her.

Jane nodded as she listened to Ariel and the way she talked about her husband made Jane remember of Tarzan. She had been missing him a lot since he and her father had been gone in a short expedition. _After all, who would lead anyone through the jungle better than Tarzan?_ , she thought sadly. "You must be really brave to sail this far from home on your own. And you seemed to be doing very well! I guess the storm was just bad luck." – she smiled. The boiled water started to exhale a refreshing smell that turned Jane's attention to the fire. She took the old kettle filling two English porcelain cups with the tea, made from mint leaves, before handing Ariel one of them. "Here! It's mint tea… in the jungle style!"

Ariel smiled sweetly as she gently tuck the cup from Jane, discreetly smelling the drink before taking a sip, just to be safe. After all, she was in the _jungle._ How could Ariel know where the tea came from? She wanted to ask Jane about all of these, her hesitance and wonder about why Jane seemed to be living here alone stopping her from being blunt.

Ariel's thin eyebrows raised in surprise after sipping the tea, and, cupping the small, warm cup in her hands, she smiled at Belle and sighed contentedly. "This is wonderful!" she complimented. Although she had heard of mint tea before, Ariel didn't know how it was made. Carlotta always made the tea in the castle. "How did you make this?" she questioned sincerely.

Jane stifled her laugh as she watched the little struggle the woman with bright red hair was dealing with herself. She recognized all that confusion in her eyes as the same she felt herself when she found out that tea could be made that way. She smiled happily to Ariel's reaction after tasting the tea and backing the cup on her knees she shrugged. "I just boiled some leaves with water. It's how any tea is made actually, but not in a sophisticated way. And you can use any leaf you want to. I mean, as soon as it is proper for tea, of course!" – she said finally laughing. "I'm glad you liked!"

"Really?" she replied, genuinely interested. The redhead felt her cheeks flush, suddenly embarrassed that she didn't already know this. She didn't want to be a stereotype princess who didn't know how to do common household things. _Though Carlotta seems to want it to be that way._

The princess set down the cup, deciding to be completely honest with Jane. She started hesitantly, folding her arms on her lap, "Jane.. If you don't mind my asking… Why are you here? In the jungle?"

"Yes! It's not a big deal, actually. But we need to learn a trick or two to survive in jungle."- she said smiling kindly when she noticed that for some reason the tea thing had bothered Ariel. Jane raised her eyes from the cup, her smile turning to a soft laughter. "That's sort of a long story!" – she said thinking about a way of making things seem less unusual than they were. "But I guess we have plenty of time." – she exclaimed looking up to the dark stormy sky and putting the empty cup down. "Well, basically, my father and I came here to study gorillas and we found this ape man, Tarzan, my husband now… but that's forward. His family was killed by a horrible beast when he was still a baby and he was saved and raised by a gorilla. He… became one of them. And then there was Clayton. He was meant to be our guide in the expedition, but he was just trying to capture the gorillas to sell them. Tarzan saved us all when Clayton laid plan in action." – Jane made a stop staring the ground for a moment. "The more I knew Tarzan, more I felt in love with him. I certainly could not get back to England after everything that happened! It's just as I didn't belong there anymore." – she said scattered among her memories. "I know how it sounds, I got pretty unbelieving in the beginning too. Well, more excited than unbelieving, actually, but never mind!" – she exclaimed laughing again.

Ariel blinked a few times as Jane explained. "So.. So your husband.. He was raised by gorillas?" The redhead tried to process all this. It just seemed so unbelievable! _A man raised by gorillas.. No contact with any humans.. Then marries someone from England?_

But Ariel wasn't about to question Jane on why she loved 'Tarzan.' Besides, she was a mermaid who hadn't really had any contact with humans, and yet she fell in love with Eric. "That's.. quite amazing, actually," Ariel complimented, genuinely intrigued.

"Yes! I know it sounds strange, but he was very lucky to be found by one of them! Otherwise, he could had been killed as well!" – that simple possibility just made Jane shiver and she shook her head putting the thought away. "It's indeed!" – she said laughing again. "But, what about you? Where are you from?"

"Denmark!" Ariel exclaimed. "A small kingdom of it, anyway, ruled by my husband. And me, I guess.." She shrugged. She knew she was considered to be the princess, which by definition both she and Eric ruled over their little kingdom. However, Ariel didn't really feel like she did. Eric was always the one who met with the other kingdoms and other things like that. She'd only gone once or twice, when Eric had asked her to. And of course, she always complied. _I guess I just still have a lot to learn._

"I see! I've never been there, though I've seen lots of pictures from it. It seems to be a beautiful place!" – Jane smiled thinking about all the books she had left in England that had presented her to so many different places in the world. "I can't imagine how hard must be rule an entire kingdom."- she said thoughtfully. Jane raised her eyes to the sky as a softy wind started to blow slowly taking the clouds and the rain away. "It seems the storm is going away!" – Jane said still staring the sky.

"It can be difficult, sometimes," Ariel commented. "Especially.. Especially because everyone needs to accept you. It's like being a celebrity. People are quick to judge." She frowned, remembering the people's concerns that their prince was marrying a "fish." She didn't know if people still thought that, but she knew some people must.

The redhead looked up at the sky with Jane and grinned happily. "It seems so. Good, I'm glad the crew back on the ship will be all right, then."

Jane nodded as she heard Ariel speaking. Yes, people usually were quick to judge, and she knew that better than her visitor could imagine. She smiled fondly when she noticed something bad had taken Ariel's thoughts away. "I can't imagine how tough it must be, but I'm sure you are pretty good doing your duties. I mean, you've just crossed the sea to learn a bit more about sailing! Anyone with such dedication and passion must be good enough to rule a kingdom." – she said strongly. "Yeah, but don't let the sky fool you. The clouds might be going away, but the sea might be tempestuous for a long while." – she said analyzing the clouds. "I can take you back to the beach if you want. I guess your crew will need instructions now the storm is going away!" – she exclaimed raising up and smiling to Ariel.

Ariel blushed at Jane's compliment, smiling warmly. "Thank you, Jane. That's very kind of you."

At the mention of her learning to sail, Ariel laughed, "Hopefully I'll get the hang of it. But I'm a fast learner!" She looked up at the clouds and stood with Jane, handing her cup of tea. "I think you're right." She looked around the jungle, realizing she had no idea of where to go. "I'm hoping you know how to get back to the beach?" she asked expectantly.

Jane laughed nodding as she waved her hand in the air. – Absolutely, just follow me! I could walk around this place with my eyes closed." – she said making her way through the taking some branches out of the way so Ariel could pass too. Jungle always seemed friendlier to Jane under the clear sky. It took no longer than a few minutes of walk till the melody of the waves breaking in the shore. "There you go! Safe and sound!" – Jane smiled stepping at the warm sand.

Ariel carefully followed Jane back through the jungle, mindful of all the branches and leaves that Jane continued to move. When the pair finally reached the beach, Ariel sighed happily, straightening up and brushing off her dress.

The crew was no longer sitting and joking, but instead were bustling about the ship. _Were they expecting to leave soon?_

 _"Aye, yer majesty!"_ one called. _"His Highness Prin' Eric instruct'd us not ta keep ya out fer lon'! 'e said e'd be mighty worried about ya!"_

The sea was clear again as the storm had never been there. Jane looked at the ship cradled by the waves, chuckling as one of the sailors spoke, barely understanding what he was saying. "I guess they got everything under control!" – she said smiling.

Ariel frowned up at the man who shouted and sighed disappointedly. She wasn't ready to leave yet; they had only arrived about an hour ago! But she knew how much Eric worried about her, even when she was with her family under the sea, and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "Okay, just give me a minute!" she called back.

The princess turned to Jane with a frown but gave her a half-smile. "I guess I have to go now. I don't want Eric to worry, or for the crew to get in trouble with him for keeping me out so long," she sighed. But she looked up at Jane and gave her a warm smile. "Thank you so much, Jane. Your lifestyle and story are so amazing and admirable," she complimented. "I _definitely_ will remember how we got here. I would love to come back and meet your husband someday. And I'm sure Eric would love to look around here."

"Oh, that's a pity! But I do understand…" – Jane said when she realized she would have to say goodbye to her new friend. "So are yours, Ariel! And that was nothing. I'm glad I had some company for a while!" – she exclaimed waving her hand in the air. "I do hope so! You and your husband will always be welcome here. And I'm sure Tarzan will be quite anxious to meet you both!" – she said with a sincere smile.

The redhead smiled and embraced Jane as she heard the ship blow its horn. "I'm sure I'll be back soon," she said softly, before releasing Jane and turning towards the ship. She began to walk away but turned her head to face Jane as she went, her fiery red hair whipping across her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Jane!" she raised a hand and waved, grinning at the brunette until she reached the ship. The princess carefully lifted her dress and headed up to the ship. Upon reaching the deck, the sail was pulled down and Ariel walked to the hull. The anchor lifted and all on deck, the ship slowly began to pull away, destined to return to Denmark. The former mermaid stood there, waving at the jungle girl until she could no longer see her. Though Ariel wasn't too happy with having to leave so soon, she knew she would come back and visit Jane soon, hopefully bringing Eric and Melody along with her.


End file.
